A Summer to Remember
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: Tinka, Ty, Logan, Rocky, Deuce, Gunther, and Cece stay at Deuce's summer house for two weeks. What will happen? Tynka, Rogan and Runther drama, and Dece. Lots and lots of Dece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own SIU, iPhones, or one of the best bands ever, Hot Chelle Rae.**

"Come on in!" Ty yelled at the three girls who were currently sitting at the edge of Deuce's pool with their feet dangling in the water. The group was staying for two weeks at Deuce's summer house, this was their first day there.

They all refused, leaving Ty to think for a moment. "Rocky," he started, knowing they would follow her, "If you don't come in it means you looooove Logan!" All the boys laughed and Rocky glared at him.

"That makes no sense and it's not fair!" Rocky protested, her face turning bright red as Cece made a disgusted face.

"You don't need to be ashamed you want some of - this," Logan said, flexing his biceps. The two had been secretly dating for three months now, but they didn't want it to be public just yet. All the girls rolled their eyes.

"So? What's it gonna be?" Ty asked once again.

Rocky groaned and slid into the pool. "I'm in, now I'm going out," she growled.

"Nuh uh uh, it doesn't work that way," Logan said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and keeping her from leaving. Her body relaxed in his arms, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning uncontrollably. "Stop being so cute," he mumbled in her ear, smirking as she blushed furiously.

Tinka and Cece were still sitting on the edge of the pool. "Come in? Please?" Ty begged.

Cece saw that Tinka was about to give in, and she grabbed her wrists. "Resist the enemy."

"Since when were they the enemy?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Since now," Cece told her.

"Oh please, I know you want to go in there with Deuce and be all sweet, look at Rocky and Logan. I know you want something like that." Cece made a disgusted face as Tinka pointed out her step-brother and best friend, who were obliviously flirting, acting as if they were a couple. While she looked away Tinka jumped into the pool laughing.

"Traitor!" Cece yelled playfully as now she was the only one sitting at the edge. Someone grabbed her feet from underwater and pulled her in, making her shriek. "DEUCE!" She yelled, lightly slapping him.

"Ty made me do it!" Deuce just raised his hands in defense, making Cece roll her eyes.

"C'mon, C, I know you were getting bored out there," he said, poking her stomach. She flinched slightly and bit her lip to keep from giggling. Deuce frowned in un-satisfaction as Cece laughed and swam underwater.

Ty and Tinka were in the shallower part of the large pool, Tinka not wanting to go further. Ty picked her up on his back and swam to the middle, Tinka clinging onto him.

"There was not much swimming in the old country," she explained, the accent that was slowly dropping coming back a bit. "I can swim, just not very well."

"I can help you," Ty offered, "Just kick your legs," he told her, holding her up by her waist. He let go without her noticing and he raised his hands in the air. "Good job," he commented as she started to move her arms.

She swam underwater for a moment and came back up smiling. "Thank you," she said, pecking him on the cheek. He grinned and at the realization of what she had just done, Tinka swam underwater to behind Ty. He spun around and picked her up out of the water, making her laugh.

Rocky and Logan were currently ignoring the fact their friends were with them, as they were ignoring them as well. They were in the deepest part of the pool, 12 feet, and sitting on a ledge in the pool.

Rocky was sitting basically in his lap, while his arms were wrapped around her protectively. She leaned back and pecked his lips before turning back around. He leaned forwards and softly kissed her neck a few times, knowing she was ticklish there and it would make her squirm. True enough, she fidgeted as a small giggle escaped her mouth, making Logan smirk.

"Stop that," she said, slapping his chest. Logan just laughed and kissed her on the lips, which she gladly melted into.

Cece caught sight of them and just crinkled her nose, not exactly surprised.

"Ew," Cece said, noticing that Logan and Rocky were pretty much making out now, and Tinka and Ty were supposedly subconsciously flirting. "Everybody's being all flirty and stuff and it's starting to gross me out," she told Deuce.

"It's not that bad, it's sweet," Deuce said, pausing to look at Rocky and Logan, "Except that." He said, motioning to them.

"You are such a girl," Cece laughed.

Deuce grabbed her wrists and pulled her farther into the pool. "Let's do something!" He said. "Wait!" He jumped out of the pool and plugged his iPhone into the speaker.

"I love this song!" Cece told him as the words of Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae blasted through the speakers.

"I know you do," Deuce smirked at her. She blushed before speaking again.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked.

Deuce looked at Ty. "Ty! You thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked at the two girls.

"Chicken fight!" They both said at the same time. Cece jumped onto Deuce's back, then to his shoulders as Tinka did the same to Ty.

They were all laughing as Cece managed to knock Tinka over, Ty falling with her.

"Oh yeah!" Deuce said as he picked Cece up by the waist and spun her around in the water a few times. When he set her down she was blushing, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good job," Deuce whispered to her, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She bit her lip and smiled.

Tinka's cheeks flushed a light pink as she came up from the water with Ty's arms around her. She bit her bottom lip and kept her position, her back pressed against Ty's chest.

"Care to introduce me to the hot ladies you have over here?" A voice came from the patio, where a guy, probably 19-ish, stood.

"Just go away," Deuce groaned, glaring at the guy. "Guys, this is Alec, my very ANNOYING cousin," he said, rolling his eyes.

"This your little girlfriend, Deuce?" Alec smirked while walking over to the edge of the pool.

"No!" Deuce said, his and Cece's faces turning red as he unwrapped his arm from around her.

"Well then, don't mind if I do," he said, giving Cece a quite creepy wink and she gave him a disgusted look.

"Just go away," Deuce growled, clenching a fist.

"Fine, fine," Alec grumbled, walking off. He stopped momentarily near Tinka and said, "Hey girl, call me." He winked at her and walked inside.

Ty protectively tightened his grip on her, making her blush.

Logan was intently watching Alec, holding Rocky next to him. "If he tries anything on you I'll so kill him," he said, Rocky pecking his cheek.

"I know you will," she giggled, curled against him. "Y'know they've probably noticed us by now," Rocky pointed out, motioning to their friends.

"Screw it," he mumbled, kissing her neck again, making her squirm.

"So are we gonna tell them?" She asked.

"Um, I dunno. How about we just let them... Figure it out," He smirked.

"You're an idiot," she laughed, "but okay. Do you want to actually do something now?"

"This is doing something, but okay," he replied, sliding off the little ledge, Rocky coming in after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he swam, but he went underwater and she let go.

"You're mean," she pouted as he came back over to her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"But you love me," he smirked.

"Yep," she giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked mildly sarcastically, making Rocky laugh.

"Yep," she replied again.

"Are you just gonna keep saying 'yep'?" He asked.

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled herself up to his ear. "Yep," she whispered and dove into the water.

He swam after her and caught her. She came up laughing as he held her against him. "I'm gonna get you for that, Blue," he threatened playfully.

"Oh no, whatever will you do to me?" She gasped dramatically before laughing.

"This," he said, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her.

She kicked her legs, trying to escape. "Logan!" She squealed between her laughter, "St-st-stop i-it!"

He stopped tickling her after what felt to her like forever, and she began trying to regain her breath. "Evil," she said, pointing her finger at him.

"I know," he smirked.

Cece noticed Deuce's still clenched fist and lifted it up from the water. "Relax," she commanded, his fist unclenching.

"Let's actually do something... Again," he suggested.

"I don't want to, it's all warm and comfortable here," Cece complained.

"C!" He whined.

"Please?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine," he gave in immediately, making Cece smirk in satisfaction.

She pecked him on the cheek, causing him to grin and put his arm around her.

Deuce changed the subject. "What's up with them?" He said pointing to Tinka and Ty.

"They obviously like each other," Cece said, "but Ty's being a chicken and not telling her, because he thinks she'll reject him even though she won't. I mean, look at them." Deuce nodded in acknowledgement.

They sat in silence for a moment before Deuce splashed Cece. She raised her eyebrows and splashed back, engaging in a splash war. Cece won in the end by jumping on Deuce's back and pushing him under the water.

"You're not getting away this time," Deuce said as he wrapped his arms around her. He swam underwater, bringing her down with him and he came up laughing, while Cece hit him.

"Not funny," she pouted.

"Yeah, it was," Deuce said, laughing again.

Cece sighed and pushed Deuce underwater. "Now it's funny," she confirmed as Deuce came back up.

"Oh you've gotten yourself into some trouble, red," he said, smirking.

"Hmm, have I?" Cece laughed and dove underwater, leaving Deuce to chase after her.

After much chasing and splashing, Deuce grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her so their chests were pressed together. Cece was blushing but she didn't protest.

"I'm gonna go inside and get my, uh, hair tie, okay?" She asked.

"Okay," Deuce said, releasing her, slightly disappointed. He knew she left her bag on the table, so she shouldn't be long. When three minutes passed, he went to see if something was up because Cece didn't usually like to be alone when she could be with others, and she shouldn't be taking that long.

Deuce walked inside to see what he least expected. Well, actually it wasn't that unexpected, but he didn't expect it, if that made any sense. Alec had Cece pressed against the wall with one hand, the other hand trying to undo her bikini top. She was whimpering and trying to push him off of her, failing. Deuce clenched his fists and ran up to them, knocking Alec out cold with one punch to the head.

Cece ran into Deuce's arms, softly crying as he rubbed her back. "Shh, C, you're safe now, I promise," he said comfortingly, holding her tightly. They just stood like that for a few minutes until Alec began to stir.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said, sitting up immediately. Deuce clenched his teeth as Cece latched onto his arm in fear. Deuce glared at him and walked outside with Cece.

"He has a personality disorder thing," Deuce tried to explain to Cece, who was slowly calming down, "but either way he's not a good person. And I would never let him hurt you," he added as Cece buried her face in his neck.

He eased Cece into the water, trying to distract her mind from what had just happened. "Please, C? I promise I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe now." He pressed his lips to her forehead and felt her muscles instantly relax, making him smirk. "Now are we going to have fun or what?" He asked, just wanting to make her feel better.

"Okay," she agreed, swimming with Deuce over to where everyone else was. Someone tapped on her from behind and she jumped, immediately clinging onto Deuce, relaxing when she saw it was just Logan.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked, only partly serious.

Deuce looked at her as if asking her for permission, and she nodded. "My freak of a cousin tried to touch her, that's why," he snarled at Logan for his insensitivity.

Everyone looked surprised and angry, Logan's fists now clenched. "Sorry," he said softly before saying more, "Are you alright?" He asked, obviously furious.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, grabbing Deuce's hand underwater. He was surprised at first, but then entwined his fingers in hers, making her smile.

Rocky stood up and Logan asked, "Where're you going?"

"To kick the idiot's sorry ass, that's where," she replied.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down practically onto his lap. "Maybe you should leave the ass-kicking to me," he laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder from behind.

Cece started shaking again when they started talking about it, and Deuce squeezed her hand reassuringly. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her petite hand fit in his larger one.

"You're safe," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I know," she whispered back, pecking him on the cheek.

Both Cece and Deuce were confused. They had been together almost all day, and exchanged some quick kisses, but none on the lips. He thought she was oblivious to his flirting, and she thought the same, but vice-versa. They didn't know what they were to each other. Meanwhile, Tinka and Ty both felt on top of the world, though they didn't dare admit it to each other.

The pizza they had ordered came and the group started watching the movie. Cece and Deuce were watching intently, absentmindedly shoving pizza into their mouths. Logan and Rocky were actually not kissing for once that day, but Rocky spent most of her time hiding her face in his chest at the scary parts. Everyone had sort of just accepted they were together, even Ty. Speaking of Ty, he and Tinka had already fallen asleep. Ty had his arm wrapped around Tinka protectively, while she was cuddled against him with her head on his chest.

Rocky and Cece both took out their phones, taking a picture at the same time. They said something at the same time too, but they were different words. "Aww!" And "Blackmail!" I'm pretty sure you can figure out who said what. They both started laughing and went back to the movie.

A romantic part in the movie came on, the girl on the TV speaking to another girl in front of her.

"If you really love him, you have to tell him. It's fatal, if you don't our whole world could end at any moment. With all of them closing in we don't have time, it won't be long before our whole army collapses. And I can tell you now, he loves you just as much as you love him, but hearing it from me won't be enough. Tell him."

Rocky and Logan went back to being all mushy and sweet to each other, while Deuce and Cece fidgeted awkwardly until the scene was over. The next scene showed the girl telling the guy how she felt, which resulted in a heavy make out session.

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._ The words rang in Cece's ears and she shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts.

"You okay, C?" Deuce asked, seeing she had spaced out for the past ten minutes.

"Oh yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said, a bit too peppy to be normal. Deuce gave her a weird look but didn't say any more.

The movie came to an end and Rocky and Logan had both fallen asleep. Cece yawned, extremely tired, and fell back, unsuspectingly into a pair of arms. Deuce's arms, to be exact. They wrapped around her and she smiled as she fell asleep in her love's arms, excitedly awaiting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own SIU.**

** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not sure who Rocky will end up with yet, it was originally going to be Gunther, but it seems like a lot of you ship Rogan, so I'm still deciding. I had some other Runther plans for this chapter at the beach, but after seeing the reviews I changed it up a bit. Sorry if they seem sort of OOC at moments, especially Ty or Cece. Also if you were wondering they are all 16, except Ty, who is 17. **

Deuce and Cece woke up on the couch, everyone else outside. The were both lying on the couch lengthwise, facing each other. Their noses were almost touching and Deuce's arms were wrapped around Cece's waist. Their eyes both fluttered open and when they met, both of them turned a dark shade of red. They got up and both got ready for the day before walking outside.

Everyone was very casually dressed. Rocky and Cece had similar outfits, a simple tank top with jean shorts on, though the tops were different colors. The guys just had simple t-shirts and shorts on, nothing that different especially for Logan. And Tinka was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tinka?" Cece asked. Ty motioned for Cece and Deuce to come closer, so they did.

"She's bringing Gunther back from the airport," Ty said quietly, slapping a hand over Cece's mouth before she could say anything, bringing one finger up to his own mouth to indicate for her to be quiet.

"Why are we being all secretive?" Cece whispered, not even bothering to be surprised Gunther was back.

"Surprise for Rocky."

"But... Logan's here..." Cece said, obviously thinking it was stupid.

Ty was going to say more but they were interrupted from a door slamming shut from inside.

"...Tinka, for... time... are we..." Nothing else could be deciphered.

Cece could see Rocky's eyes widen and light up a bit. Rocky could never forget that voice, that thick accent, the boy she had loved and never told - Gunther Hessenheffer. Though she couldn't exactly tell if she had anymore feelings for him, because she had Logan now, she was still excited.

She stood up from her chair in the backyard as she saw Tinka and her brother open the door. Once he actually made his way out, and before everyone started speaking at once, Rocky rushed up to him.

"Gunther!" She squealed, tackling him into a hug, and he hugged back. They probably stayed together just a second too long before separating.

"I missed you so much," Rocky told him, wanting to hug him again but he didn't.

"I missed you too," he replied, making Rocky's heart flutter. _Yep, still have the feelings,_ she thought, mentally cursing.

Everyone was watching them. Not like a creepy stare, but more like I-wonder-what-will-happen-next like they were a TV show.

"Who's your friend, Rocky?" Logan asked, a bit too nonchalantly to be normal.

"Um, Logan, this is Gunther, Tinka's brother. Gunther, this is Logan, my, uh, boyfriend." Logan could see a bit of disappointment and grief flash across their faces, Gunther's lingering a bit longer than Rocky's.

Gunther gave him a respectful nod. Anyone who could win Rocky's heart had to be good. He wasn't so sure about this Logan guy, but he was willing to give him a chance, though he couldn't believe he had let Rocky slip through his fingers like this.

Logan just stared at Gunther, analyzing him. He had more of a glare on his face and Rocky elbowed him, "Be nice!" She hissed. Logan forced a sickly sweet smile onto his face, turning away to the others.

"Hello, bay-bee," he said, jokingly using his old catchphrase on Cece, his accent still much thicker than Tinka's.

"Hi, Gunther," she said, giving him a hug and laughing.

Before Gunther left he and Tinka were becoming rather nice, and a bit more, er, normal. Definitely nicer, but they still had a sour side if you upset either one of them. They had been accepted into the small circle of friends, it would probably be Gunther here instead of Logan if he hadn't left, maybe he and Rocky would have even been together by now. But now he was back, and that was all that mattered to his friends.

- The next day -

Rocky was preparing to go to the beach with the rest of the group, wearing her bikini top and jean shorts.

Her boyfriend sat on the bed, complaining about multiple things. "Do you like Gunther?" He asked out of nowhere.

"No," Rocky partially lied, continuing to put up her hair, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you guys keep flirting and stuff, and he kissed your forehead last night," Logan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"He's like my brother, Logan, and I'm not flirting. He can be a flirt sometimes but he's not like that, even if he did like me he wouldn't try to take me from you," she explained, pecking Logan on the cheek.

"He better not," he replied, slightly reverting to his usual self.

They finally arrived at the beach and everyone scrambled out of the car. Cece was the first girl to rush into the water, forcing Tinka and Rocky in after her.

Deuce dragged her farther into the water despite her protesting. She got to the point where she couldn't stand in the water, and she held onto Deuce's shoulder for support.

"I can't stand out here!" She complained.

"And?" He asked as she fully jumped onto his back.

"Take me back!" She said, but not angrily, "Onwards!" She commanded dramatically and made Deuce swim towards where they could actually stand.

"Thank you," she said fake-politely as she dunked his head under the water. She ran closer to the shore, well as much as you can run in the ocean. She only got about 5 feet far when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Very funny, Jones," Deuce said sarcastically as she turned around.

"It was, wasn't it?" She asked innocently before laughing.

Deuce was about to say something when Cece got a panicked look on her face and pointed at something that looked like a large snake or eel under the water.

"Cece, it's probably just a-oh crap!" Deuce thought it was probably something else like a stick until he saw the way it moved in the calm waters.

They scrambled out of the water, Cece having practically jumped onto his back by now. Deuce tripped and they both fell into the sand, laughing now.

"My hero," she said sarcastically.

"Aren't I?" He replied back, just as sarcastic.

They realized they were both still lying close on the sand, facing each other, and both got up, their faces slightly red.

Rocky thought Logan was being a total idiot, and he was ignoring her. Because he thought she liked Gunther. And it was absolutely killing her.

She sat on a rock near the water's edge, looking out into the water, quietly laughing as she saw Cece and Deuce fall onto the sand. She knew how much Cece liked Deuce, but she was being completely oblivious to all his hinting and flirting.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around after a moment to see Ty.

"You okay?" He asked her, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"I guess," she sighed as Ty sat down next to her.

"Tell me," he said, getting comfortable on the rock next to his sister.

"Logan's ignoring me because he thinks I like Gunther," she told him, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Do you?" Ty asked, the slightest hint of hope in his voice.

"No... Yeah... Maybe! I don't know!" She said, frustratedly burying her head in her hands.

Ty rested his hand on her back and was about to say something when a voice sounded from the shore.

"You can go," she told him, "I sorta want to be alone."

"Okay," he said, slipping into the water.

She couldn't help but turn around to see who had called Ty. A small smile was brought to her face as she saw Ty and Tinka standing together, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, their foreheads just touching, smiles on both of their faces. She looked at them for a moment more before drifting back into her own thoughts.

The night had come and the group was sitting outside by the pool chatting. Cece's iPhone was plugged into the speaker, the music at a medium volume.

Rocky noticed Ty and Tinka on the other side of the pool, their feet dangling into the water. Ty laid a soft kiss on her lips, cupping her face while her arms were around his neck. She smiled contently.

"Okay, are you guys together or not?" Rocky asked, snapping them out of the trance.

"Oh, yeah," Ty answered, grinning at Tinka. They melted into another kiss and the rest of the group went back to talking.

"I'm hungry," Cece complained. Typical Cece.

"You can get whatever from the kitchen," Deuce said, chuckling as Rocky and Cece shot up and dashed into the house.

Rocky grabbed a simple apple and waited as her friend dug through the pantry, coming out with a box of cereal. She poured some into a plastic bowl with no milk before returning the box to the cupboard.

They were about to leave when a voice came from behind them. Cece froze while Rocky spun to face the person.

"Hello ladies," he said, smirking as he leaned against the doorframe. "So, red, we gonna finish what we started?"

Cece started trembling as Alec walked up to her. Rocky stepped in front of her at the last second, slapping him straight across the face.

"Think you can beat me, huh?" Alec laughed, his eyes filling with anger. He harshly pushed Rocky onto the ground, where she hit her head on the tile, advancing towards Cece.

He rested a hand on her one of her hips, the other one slipping up her shirt as she tried to push him off.

"I wonder what's take them so long," Deuce thought aloud, before remembering the last time Cece had done this.

He panicked before remembering Rocky was with her, making him feel a bit better. He looked through the window just in time to see the brunette be pushed to the floor.

His fists were clenched tightly as he bursted through the door to see Rocky unconscious on the ground, and Cece trying to fight off Alec again. Anger boiled inside of him and he heard the rest of the group come through the door and join beside him, Tinka tending to Rocky.

Alec looked a bit panicked as they advanced. Deuce punched him in the face as he stepped back from Cece, rushing back to her as Ty took the lead.

"Listen to me, you sick bastard," Ty growled, grabbing a section of Alec's shirt in his fist and slamming him hard against the wall, "You're gonna get out, and you're not gonna come back. You're gonna leave Cece and everyone else along, you got that?" He nodded weakly as Ty shoved him out the front door.

"Shh, Cece," Deuce whispered as he cradled her in his arms on the floor. She had turned away from everyone but Deuce. "Cece, shh, it's okay, you're okay," he whispered more soothing words to her while quiet sobs wracked her body and she cried into his shirt. He pressed his lips to her forehead and her tears slowly ceased.

There was a knock at his door to his room in the middle of the night. He looked at his phone, 1 am. He got up and quietly opened the door to Cece, who had silent tears streaming down her face.

"C," he said, gathering her in his arms.

"I-I had a nightmare," she said softly, enjoying his comforting embrace.

"What about?" He asked, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Alec," she replied, choking back a sob.

"Cece," he comforted as the silent tears streamed down her face again, "I promise, C, I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again."

"Don't say that, Deuce," she said softly.

"Why?" He sat down with her on the bed, wanting her tears to fade.

"Because what if you can't? I know how bad you will feel if you promise that and I get hurt," she cried, looking up at him.

"Then," he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly, "I'll try my best."

He actually got a smile out of her.

**So? What did you think? Who should Rocky end up with? Should Alec keep messing with Cece?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews! This will probably be the last chapter in which Alec makes an appearance. Sorry for all the Rogan shippers, but I will probably end up with Runther. Also the ATV thing was sort of random, I love riding them and I was riding one at my dad's friend's huge ranch the other day, and I got an idea I just sort if needed to write about. Also just this is like pure Dece fluff soooo yeah.**

Deuce woke up to find his arms around something, or someone. His face slightly reddened at the realization of Cece in his arms, but he looked down at her and kissed her forehead lightly.

Cece's eyes momentarily fluttered open, shutting tight again as she remembered her surroundings. She contently snuggled against Deuce, hoping she was thought to be asleep. He felt his lips press to her forehead and she was glad her happy smile was hidden.

"Morning red," Deuce said sleepily before a yawn. Cece bit her lip to keep from giggling at his morning voice, which she found adorable.

"G'mornin..." Cece murmured, barely audible as she buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Sleep well?" He smirked.

"Mhmm," she replied, making Deuce chuckle to himself.

"No more nightmares?" He asked as Cece yawned.

"M-mm, nope," Cece confirmed, Deuce absentmindedly using his fingers to draw intricate patterns on a portion of her back.

His eyes closed for a moment, struggling to stay awake. He saw that Cece was asleep again, and he let himself fall asleep, keeping a tight clasp on the girl in his arms.

"C, Cece wake up," Deuce whispered as he lightly shook Cece awake.

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes opening.

"We gotta get up, C," he smiled at her.

"Oh," Cece replied, her cheeks flushing bright red, "Right." She sounded maybe a bit disappointed to Deuce, but got up nonetheless.

"Hmm, this should be interesting," Cece teased, picking up Deuce's phone as it buzzed.

"Give me my phone, Cece," he said, yet not annoyed, walking over to her.

"Nope," was her immediate response as she dove out of the room. She ran around the house laughing while he chased her, stopping in the kitchen when she thought she had lost him.

"Gonna give me my phone yet?" He smirked, making Cece jump as his arms snaked around her from behind. She frowned in defeat and handed him his phone, realizing no one else was in the house.

"Where is everybody? I'm gonna go get ready, you find out," she commanded as she walked down the hall. Deuce laughed and went to find where they were at.

"Ready yet?" Deuce called down the hall.

"Yep!" Cece stepped out of the room, "Where are they?"

"C'mon," he said, leading her outside to a shed. He brought out an ATV, turning it on.

"I was telling Ty yesterday, how tomorrow we were gonna go out and ride these. That's where they must have gone," Deuce told her as the engine turned on. "Well? You coming?"

"Uh-uh, I'm not getting on that thing," Cece said, stepping back.

"Please? It's fun!" He said, convincing her with his smile.

"Uh o-okay," she stuttered, mentally slapping herself as she jumped onto the vehicle.

Deuce hit the gas and Cece almost fell off at the sudden movement.

"Hold on," he said, not specifying to what as the ATV accelerated.

Cece instinctively threw his arms around Deuce's waist, hiding behind his back as the vehicle moved faster. In a minute it came to a sudden stop and Deuce got up to open a gate that led into what she assumed was his family's property, a huge area of mountains.

When they got going again she tentatively peeked over his shoulder, easing into the fast movement.

"Don't tell me we're going up there..." She groaned, looking at the steep hill.

"Then I won't tell you, I'll show you," he laughed as Cece held tightly onto him in fear. "See, wasn't that bad," he said when they were at the top.

"Sure it wasn't," she groaned.

Deuce parked the ATV on top of the hill after a few more silent minutes. Cece jumped off, almost falling over.

"Whoa," Deuce laughed, helping her regain her balance, "Get used to walking again."

Her cheeks turned red and she sat down on a log near the edge of the mountain, which had a beautiful view. She didn't notice Deuce sitting down next to her, except leaning against the log, as she was spaced out in her thoughts.

Cecelia Martinez... Has a nice ring to it. Stop it! She mentally facepalmed, wondering why she was thinking about that. Even though she knew why.

"Cece! You okay?" Deuce asked, smirking. "You sorta spaced out."

"O-oh... Yeah," she said as her face flushed red.

She noticed Deuce's hand go to his neck as he moved it in a circle, his neck obviously hurting. Deuce relaxed as he felt her hands on the back of his neck, softly massaging.

"Better?" She giggled as she felt his muscles un-tense.

"Yeah..." He replied, leaning back as the massage eventually ceased.

"Shouldn't we be, like, finding the others?" Cece said, nervously and awkwardly.

"We can, like, if you want. Or we could stay up here," he told her.

"I'll stay," she giggled, sliding off the log and sitting next to Deuce.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as her head rested on his shoulder.

"C?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up at him eagerly.

"Never mind," he said nervously, subconsciously leaning closer to Cece.

Cece smiled and leaned into the kiss, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as their lips collided.

She felt his hands become enveloped in her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"C... I, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously when they separated, "IreallylikeyouCwillyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Yeah I will," she breathed as she was pulled in for another kiss.

As the day came to a quick end, Deuce took Cece back to the top of the hill for the sunset.

"Now look," he said, instructing her to open her eyes.

"It's so beautiful..." Cece said in amazement, not able to take her eyes off the sight.

"I know something more beautiful," he smirked.

"And that is?" She asked nonchalantly, gazing into the sunset and enveloped in thoughts.

"You." She looked up at him, her face turning red as she smiled and pecked his cheek. "We gotta get back before it's too dark," he said, not having thought about that.

They met up with the others on the ride home, having spent all day out there. Rocky shot Cece an interested look at seeing her position with Deuce, and Cece just grinned uncontrollably.

"They won't go away," said the sobbing redhead at his door.

He didn't have to say anything to know what "they" were; the nightmares. He held her in his arms on the side of his bed until her shaking ceased, her tears slowly drying.

"You know I'll protect you from anything, right?" Deuce asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"You're so sweet," she said, softly kissing him.

He lay down and Cece crawled under the covers next to him, clinging onto his body. He rubbed her back and occasionally lay soft kisses on her lips, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers were to him. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, unaware of what was happening a few doors down.

Rocky was applying moisturizer to her face when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door to Logan.

"Can we talk?" He asked, stepping in.

"Of course," she replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I've got a problem with this whole you-and-Blondie thing," he said bluntly.

"He has a name, you know," she said, trying to hide the hiss in her voice. "And we're just friends, for the hundredth time."

"Yeah whatever," he dismissed her, "You guys keep acting like a couple and stuff, and you're my girlfriend."

"You're not even listening to me, Logan!" She said loudly, her temper raising.

"Well I shouldn't have to!" He recoiled, then unaware of how rude it sounded.

"Excuse me?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "You shouldn't have to?"

"No, Rocky, I didn't mean it like that-" He was cut off.

"I don't care, you still said it!" She argued.

"Would you just let it go? You're basically cheating on me with this weird guy and you're worrying about one little sentence!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I am NOT cheating on you!" She yelled, and before she could process anything, Logan slapped her straight across the face.

She just stood there shocked for a moment before Logan spoke again.

"Oh god, Rocky, I am so sorry, I would never-" He tried to embrace her but she pushed him off.

"Just go, Logan." She said quietly, not averting her eyes from the floor. She heard the door open and close again, and fell onto her bed, curling into a ball as silent tears began to fall.

She didn't know how long, but it must have been soon. Her phone buzzed with a text message and she reached over to it. Gunther.

(Bold = Gunther, italics = Rocky)

**R u ok? I heard... Stuff.**

_Yeah, I'm fine._

**No ur not.**

_Yes, I am!_

**I know ur not rocky**

_Fine, I'm not. Happy?_

A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Go away!" She murmured, throwing a pillow at the door, knowing it was Logan.

The door opened on accord of the person outside. The blonde boy stepped inside and quietly shut the door, just almost bringing a smile to Rocky's face. She tried to pull herself somewhat together as she sat up while Gunther walked over to her. He sat down and just hugged her for a moment, breathing in her scent while she never wanted to let go.

"What happened?" He whispered, making her eyes meet his.

"Nothing big," she lied.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked seriously, making more tears brim at Rocky's eyes.

"He didn't mean it." She whimpered, biting her lip before bursting into more tears.

"Shh, Rocky," he soothed in his thick accent. "Rocky, whether he meant it or not, he hurt you." His fingers brushed he side of her face where he had hit her.

"Is it really that noticeable?" She said, sounding worried.

"Just red. Nothing that won't be gone by morning." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Promise me you'll confront him about this?"

"Promise."


End file.
